LIPS, Love Is Purely Spaghetti!
by Flowing River
Summary: Yoh likes eating spaghetti. But he likes one girl more than food. Anna x Yoh. Trivia: The title wasn't suppose to be Love is Purely Spaghetti. It used to be Love Is Purely S. Guess what was it?


Notes: SK doesn't belong to me. And this is my first SK fic so don't sue me if this is not so good! (Yoh/Anna fic)

**LIPS, Love Is Purely Spaghetti!**

_By: Flowing River_

I waited for her to come near our home. Hiding behind a tree, I waited for her, the girl with a **_red bandana_ and a **_black_** knee-high shirt.**

In my hand was a small bottle which the fluid, I drank earlier. It made me **_blue_** all over, but now, I felt **_freedom_… the sensation of the liquid enveloped and enslaved my whole system.**

At last, my waiting is over. It was 5:00 in the afternoon, but the whole place was dark. **_Rain_** was still falling heavily. It made my clothes and body wet, soaked in the deepness of my **_thoughts_ and ****_feelings_… of my **_life_** and ****_exasperation_.**

**_She_ was walking slowly, her usual composure was still obvious and her lids were still half-lowered. Holding an umbrella, she walked near the tree but failed to notice my presence.**

"Crack!"  I dropped the small bottle with the words "**_Love Potion_**" written on it.

She turned to where the sound was heard.

"Show yourself." she said.

I **_smiled_ and went out of my hiding place, the rain pouring heavily and the lightning stroked followed by the loud cries of thunder.**

"Anna…" I whispered softly. I saw doubt from her eyes.

"Yoh? Stupid, can't you see, it's raining!" she went near me to share her umbrella. 

"Look at you, you're soaked! What if you got a cold…" she said in deep concern.

I made a **_stupid_ smile again, "I don't care."**

"Is that so…?" she looked at me with beautiful **_angry_ eyes.**

She immediately moved away, going to the direction of the house, leaving the rain falling against me once more.

I walk towards her and she **_stopped_. I walk even more until and I was only an **_inch_** from her. **

Gripping her waist, I **_embrace_ her, pulling her backwards against me. I knew she was ****_nervous_, her expression was nonetheless **_indescribable_**.**

"I won't let go." I stated.

Anna bowed her head. "Yoh… let's stop this…"

"No!" I cut her sentence and moved in front of her. "Not until I have you, Anna Kyouyama! Not until I have you!"

I held the umbrella with my hand and throw it away, letting the rain pour upon the two of us.

She didn't have time to speak, I just **_pressed_ my **_lips_** hardly against her and pulled her body against mine. We stopped for a while, but I was longing for **_more_**… more of her **_hugs_**…! more of her ****_kisses_!**

So I kissed her **_again_, stroking the silky strands of her hair and my hands cupping her cheeks.**

And then we stopped. After our breaths were taken away and after our need for fresh air started to arise.

Anna didn't say anything. At first I thought it was just her usual reaction… **_emotionless_ and ****_heartless_ as it can be. But, I discovered I was **_wrong_**.**

She made an unusual **_smirk_, her feet carrying her towards me. The glimmer in her eyes was now stronger, filled with esoteric thoughts.**

"Yoh…" she murmured.

"A…Anna…," I just managed to say," What's wrong?"

She wrapped her arms around my **_neck_ and smiled. And then…she touched my face with her ****_playful fingers_ that took my breath away…**

She again smiled seductively as her fingers struggled to go down… to my neck and then to my chest…

I was shocked. I didn't know what to do. She then grabbed my unbuttoned white shirt that I usually wear… removing it gently with her fingers…

"Anna!" I grab her hand. Her face came nearer and nearer to me… her other hand touching my cheek.

"Can you be mine, Yoh Asakura?" she asked.

"I am yours… Anna Kyouyama."

I managed to smile one last time, as I lay her to the wet ground and did what lovers do on long sleepless nights…

"**Finished!**" Yoh exclaimed in great happiness after he put an end to his first **story**.

He then held the paper gently with his hand and passed his first composition to the teacher in front of the class.

"Hehehe…" he chuckled as he went abruptly into his seat.

_'__This is my masterpiece!_'_he thought. __'__If only Anna could be a little loose__…__ like the one in the story__…'___

Yoh smiled. _'__But at times, he must admit that Anna was not that bad__…'___

_She__'__s fantastic_…____

_Kind__…___

_Endearing__…___

_Beautiful_…____

_Sexy_…____

_Seductive_…____

_'__Oh my, what am I thinking!_'_his mind said as little flashes of ****__red spread through his face._

"Kriiiiiiiinnnnggg!" the bell finally rang. He then stepped out of the room thinking of **_half-lowered lids_** and **_bandanna_** throughout the day.

After two days, the teacher **_kicked_** him out of the room, put him to a month long detention and failed him on the English subject because of his adult-stuffed and Rated R, or maybe X, composition…

End of Chap1.

Hope you like it!

Watch out for more! (Don't stop! Ask for more!)posure was still obvious and her lids were still half-lowered. 


End file.
